


"Exactly what are you seeking from my son?” or Joaquin meets Kevin's dad

by Cleem123



Series: Meeting the Family (Joavin) [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, totally headcanon for all of joaquin's background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleem123/pseuds/Cleem123
Summary: @ihavenocreativitysonousername on tumblr requested “Joaquin meeting Kevin’s dad OR Kevin meeting the gang OR both”Warnings: mentions of guns, gangs,and parental death





	"Exactly what are you seeking from my son?” or Joaquin meets Kevin's dad

“Kev, are you sure about this?” Joaquin asked nervously, shifting from one foot to the other. He was standing outside of Kevin’s dad’s truck which was parked in Kevin’s driveway. He could feel sweat growing on the back of his neck, underneath the collared shirt Kevin had insisted he wore. “I’m just, well, I’m not really the kinda boy that people bring home to meet their parents. And, your dad is a cop.” It wasn’t that Joaquin didn’t want to formally meet Mr. Keller, in fact, it was exactly the opposite. Joaquin wanted everyone to know that he was Kevin’s boyfriend. He wanted to be Kevin’s official boyfriend, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. However, Joaquin was worried that Sherriff Keller wouldn’t be a fan of his son’s gang member boyfriend. Kevin went out of his way to make his dad happy and not to disappoint him in any way. What if Joaquin was a disappointment? Joaquin wouldn’t want Kevin to choose between him and his dad.

“Joaquin, chill out okay?” Kevin chuckled at the other’s nervousness. “It’s gonna be just fine, I promise. My dad isn’t completely oblivious, he is a cop, and he probably has an idea of who you are.” Kevin knew that his dad had seen him and Joaquin together at Pop’s, he’d seen them kiss behind the shed in the Keller’s backyard, and he had definitely seen Joaquin hastily sneak out of Kevin’s bedroom window.

“He has an idea of who I am, and that should calm me done?” Joaquin exclaimed.

“Yes. Because my dad knows not to judge a book by its cover. He has a gay son, you may remember.”

“Yeah, a gay son who is dating a gay Southside Serpent. I’m sure that’s all he could hope for.” Joaquin was aware that he was overacting slightly, but this could really make or break his relationship with Kevin.

Kevin sighed, a little exasperated by Joaquin’s anxiety. He brought his hands up to cup his boyfriend’s face, slowly leaning in and giving him a gentle kiss.

“You look fantastic.” Kevin grins, giving Joaquin an appreciative once over. “You are a kind, funny, and smart guy. I see it, and I’m sure my dad will as well.” Joaquin smiled, a blush rising up his neck onto his cheeks. “Let’s go, you ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Joaquin sighed, taking Kevin’s hand and following him up to the front door. Kevin opened the door and Joaquin was hit by a fantastic aroma. Whatever Sheriff Keller had made for dinner, it smelled fantastic. Kevin voiced Joaquin’s thoughts.

“Wow Dad, that smells incredible. What is it?” Kevin’s dad was leaning over the stove, stirring something in a pot.

“Well, we’ve got ham and rolls on the table, and now I’m just finishing up the garlic pasta.” He wiped his hands on a towel that was hanging over his shoulder before turning around, seeing Joaquin face to face for the first time. “And, you must be Joaquin. Kevin, actually, has not told me much about you.” Joaquin shook Sheriff Keller’s hand, trying to exude confidence while being respectful.

“It’s, uh, it’s nice to finally meet you sir.” Joaquin stuttered out, any semblance of confidence gone as soon as he opened his mouth. Kevin, sensing the slight rise of tensions, spoke up.

“Dad, is the pasta ready yet? We could sit down for dinner and talk some more.”

“Sure, son.” Sheriff Keller responded, but waited for a minute before taking his eyes off of Joaquin and returning to the pot on the stove. As the sheriff finished the pasta, Kevin led Joaquin into the dining room where they began to talk in rushed whispers.

“Does your dad always carry his holstered gun around the house like that? Or am I receiving special treatment?”

“That’s just for you, I think.” Kevin admitted. “Uh, Joaquin, there is something I forgot to tell you.”

“What?” Joaquin exclaimed, his nerves causing his voice to rise from a whisper.

“Shh, calm down. It’s just that I just realized, I’ve never brought a boy home to meet my dad, serpent or otherwise.” Kevin felt slightly embarrassed at the admission that he had never had a real boyfriend before. “So that might be why my dad’s being weird, not the whole serpent thing.”

Joaquin went to respond, to comfort or to freak out Kevin didn’t know, but he was cut off by the entrance of Sheriff Keller.

“The pasta is ready, let’s eat.” He said hastily and with no welcoming tone. Joaquin sat down with a rushed and nervous manner about him. Meanwhile, Kevin sat down with the casualness of someone who had been eating at this dining room table all of his life. The food was spooned onto plates and quickly enough Joaquin was sitting in front of a plate full of delicious food; it was something he hadn’t seen in a while. Joaquin was speechless, staring at the pile of food and listening to Kevin and his dad share the stories of their days. He didn’t even notice when they stopped talking until Kevin kicked him under the table.

“Ouch.” Joaquin exclaimed before looking up from his plate to see that both Kevin and Sheriff Keller were staring at him. “I, uh, I’m sorry I got distracted, what?”

“My dad asked if you liked the food.” Kevin clarified, looking slightly concerned. Joaquin looked back down at his untouched plate before responding.

“Um, it looks fantastic. It’s been a while since I sat down to a home cooked meal.” Joaquin confessed, but immediately regretted reminding the cop in front of him that he came from trailer trash. To avoid the momentary silence, Joaquin picked up his knife and fork and began to cut into the slice of ham on his plate. Sheriff Keller broke the silence,

“So Joaquin, tell me a little about yourself, and exactly what you are seeking from my son.”

“Dad!” Kevin gasped, and if Joaquin was right, kicked his dad beneath the table. Joaquin finished chewing the ham that was in his mouth. “You don’t have to answer that Joaquin.” Kevin stated.

“No, no it’s fine Kev.” Joaquin wiped his mouth quickly before answering. “Uh, I moved to Riverdale when I was about four with my older brother. He used all of his savings to buy us a trailer on the Southside. Um, after that, there isn’t much to tell. I don’t really play any sports, I’m not an art person really. I guess I’m kinda into photography.” Joaquin shrugged, not really sure how else to describe himself. “As for the second part of your question, I don’t know if seeking would be the right word. I’m hoping to form and maintain a loving relationship with Kev.” Joaquin had shed some of the nervousness from before settling into the conversation. Sheriff Keller seemed happy with the answer, but had a few more questions for Joaquin.

“And you are a serpent yourself?”

“They are the only family I’ve ever known sir. But no. I’m not a serpent yet, and recently I’ve been hoping to do something with my life besides gang activity.” Joaquin was telling the truth. After spending time with Kevin and hanging out with kids on the Northside, Joaquin wanted to achieve something in his life bigger than what the serpents could provide.

“And how do your parents feel about that?” Sheriff Keller asked, very nonchalantly. At the mention of Joaquin’s parents, Kevin sat forward and reached for Joaquin’s hand.

“Dad, seriously.” He hissed, but Joaquin nodded gently.

“Kev, seriously, it’s okay.” Joaquin reassured. “Uh, my parents died in a car crash before we moved to Riverdale, sir.”

“I’m sorry, kid. I didn’t know.” Sheriff Keller seemed taken aback. Joaquin shrugged. It really was fine, he had never really known his parents anyhow.

The night continued with more surface level, but amiable conversation. Joaquin finished his meal and spent the rest of the night holding Kevin’s hand and enjoying the overall feeling of family. As the night came to a close, Joaquin shook Sheriff Keller’s hand before Kevin walked him out.

“Well, that went well.” Kevin smiled, fiddling with the lapels of Joaquin’s jacket.

“Yes, I would say it did. You’re very lucky to have a dad that accepting.” Joaquin leaned into Kevin’s touch, leaving mere inches between the two.

“I am. Very lucky, I have a dad who is super accepting and now I’m standing, alone, with my very hot boyfriend who I’ve been wanting to kiss all night.”

“Oh yeah?” Joaquin goading, bringing them closer.

“Yeah.” Kevin mumbled, their lips almost touching.

“And what are you gonna do about it?” Joaquin began to tease, but was interrupted by Kevin pressing their lips together. Joaquin, still high off of the success from dinner, felt as if he was suffocating from happiness. This was too much, he shouldn’t be allowed to be a part of something as perfect and sacred as this. Kevin finally pulled away, resting his forehead against Joaquin’s. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.” Joaquin admitted when he regained his voice.

“I completely agree, Joaquin. This is pure bliss.” Kevin mused, kissing his boyfriend gently.

**Author's Note:**

> If enough people want it, I will write the sequel to this were Kevin meets Joaquin's brother and some of the serpents.
> 
> edit: Enough people wanted it, I wrote the sequel


End file.
